Marina Wulfstan
Marina Wulfstan is a twenty four year old Squad 7 sniper. One of the most rounded in the game, her incredible marksmanship was taught to her by her father since childhood. An aloof beauty, she prefers to be alone, yet has a soft spot for cute animals like Hans. Despite her rather anti-social attitude, she has shown her emotions to her squadmates in the Edy Detachment when all six of them fought together against the Imperials. In addition to being the more accurate Squad 7 sniper, she is the most popular Valkyria Chronicles character in the west and was featured in the downloadable content Edy's Detachment with Edy Nelson, the most popular character in the east. Marina also appears as a member of squad seven in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile Despising other people interfering with her life above all else, she prefers to be alone. However, though a single glare can send him packing, Ted still tries to chat. Following her father's footsteps, she became a hunter famed for never letting her prey escape. She now lives with a fox she found injured in the mountains. Stats Base Stats HP - 125 Accuracy - 16 Evasion - 0 AP - 250 Defense - 0 Max Stats HP - 182 Accuracy - 64 Evasion - 8.8 AP - 300 Defense - 1 Potentials *Pollen Allergy - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *Lone Wolf - Having allies nearby is a distraction that causes a drop in evasion ability. *Night Vision - Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy. *My Way - Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, improving their evasive skills. Class Potentials *Nest Master - Shooting from a position at the top of a ladder grants increased attack power. *Extra shot - They can occasionally follow up an attack by loading one more round of ammunition. *Penetrator - Their attacks can occasionally ignore the target's defense. *Ultimate Accuracy - Their firing accuracy is greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Friends *None Quotes Upon Selection *"The hunt begins." *"Understood." Attacking *"Nothing personal!" *"Goodnight." *"Hmph." Upon Killing a foe *"Sweet dreams." Enemy Sighted *"Target sighted." *"New prey sighted." Potentials *""Distracted..." (Pollen Allergy) *"It's easier alone." (Lone Wolf) *"Some fighters are nocturnal." (Night Vision) *"I've come this far alone." (My Way) Class Potentials *"Preparations complete." (Nest Master) *"The hunt continues..." (Extra Shot) *"That won't save you." (Penetrator) *"Checkmate." (Ult. Accuracy) Healed by Ragnaid *"Apologies." Rescuing an Ally *"Man down." *"If I were better...this wouldn't have..." *"Run fast, Medic!" HP Critical *"I'll make it work. *"I don't fear death...Solitude...Darkness...have been...faithful companions..." Death & Unconsciousness *"My rifle...where is it...?" *"Rgh, this is embarrassing... Sorry boss. I'm outta here." Introduction *"Marina Wulfstan...At your command..." Exit "I understand. If you ever need me, call..." Trivia *'Marina '''becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *'Marina appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code '''CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Marina is probably based off Vasily Zaitsev, a Soviet Sniper made famous during the Battle of Stalingrad, Both learned their hunting skills from their grandfathers and hunted extensively in their childhoods. *There is also a chance she was inspired by Simo Hayha, a Finnish sniper famed for his ability to do the seeming impossible, and achieved over 700 kills between a submachine gun and rifle without telescopic sights. A mix of Hayha and Zaitsev is likely the origin of Marina. Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime